


记TRTT的光荣与伟大

by ljlcer



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Band Fic, Friendship, Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 假如The Rum Tum Tugger真的有一个当红band（考虑到他的确有一群其他朋友）





	记TRTT的光荣与伟大

**Author's Note:**

> 自从开始脑补tugger的乐队成员（都是戏份不多的猫/半原创角色），突然意识到其实在Jellicles中间萌这些人和tugger的爱恨情仇、各种cp的才是主流吧。

因为实际上的Tugger唯粉+cp博爱党占绝大多数，乐队粉丝间拉踩cp的倒是不多。

可是tugger一推乐屋门，就听见几个队友在争论自己的date是Bomba还是misto还是munku还是Exotica，并且因此气氛微妙，被小报推测要解散（？）。tugger只好继续装作自己不知道队友有个专门讨论这种事的群。

tugger跑回哥哥munku家寻求安慰，结果发现自己被队友八卦的几个dates齐聚一堂，正在交流新到货的乐队内部消化同人本……

Bomba站他和鼓手强强；

misto站他和键盘女王×忠犬；

munku站他和贝斯一见钟情再相忘江湖再破镜重圆再分手再复合；

Exotica站他和吉他相爱相杀为了刺激对方又和其他人频传绯闻。

tugger觉得唯一的好消息就是这几个人ship的配对不一样居然还这么团结。  
但从这天以后，他们刷文看本聊脑洞都不背着自己的，这样真的好吗？？？

再后来tugger才发现这几个亲友都是自己真爱、一股清流。  
#allRTT 这个tag上了热度榜是怎么回事？？？

“大家喜欢我是我的光荣，但说真的，不应该是RTTall吗？”他在综艺节目上这样问。  
“现在都时兴把真爱当受，”主持人一脸夸张的抱歉答道，“把人气角色写成攻容易遭黑。如果写得太苏，会被骂自我带入，如果写得渣了，更是会被指责居心叵测其实是黑。”

“真的会这样？”电视播到这段时，TUGGER看着他的亲友们在沙发上笑得滚成一团。  
“你应该去支援一下ReteMed大大，她就是后者，现在T攻圈差不多是她的一人圈了。”Exotica建议。  
“唯一坚信我不是受的人认为我是个渣，”Tugger干脆平摊在地毯上，“我该庆祝吗？”  
“别难过，”munkustrap探出手摸了摸tugger的头，“大大私下告诉我这个系列最终会是节奏组he，吉他娶妻生子成为艺术领袖走上人生巅峰……和你没啥关系。”  
“……所以这个大大就是Demeter吧。”  
“你要是对结局不满意，我可以和她商量建议改成鼓手和你he，你改过自新默默成受，”Boma马上接话。  
“但那样就逆她cp了！”misto一脸震惊。  
“要不干脆，还是全灭吧。”  
“不行，就算我变成受也要HE。”Tugger觉得自己也挺伟大。

后来，那个故事真的HE了。  
而圈里失去了最后一个RTTall大手。

这都归功于一位光荣而伟大的单身汉。


End file.
